More Then Friends
by Becca9501
Summary: Finn and Rachel wont to have fun with no strings but what happeneds when more things then they wonted come in to it. Will they stay or break. what happeneds when the school and there friends and family find out ?. bad a summerys.
1. More Then Friends Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Prologue

**This is after Finn and Quinn split up because the baby was'nt his and Rachel wan'ts help him because she is in love with him and he loves Rachel to but doe'snt see it hope you like it.**

**Rachel I will take you up**

**on that when can we do it.**

**x Finn**

**Well my Dads are away for 2 days**

**you know were I live so come over**

**x Rachel**

**Okay thank you**

**X Finn**

When He got there he looked at Quinn's House thats next door and smiled and rang Rachels doorbell and thought '**Surves you right Quinn im having fun now**' just as, Rachel opened the door as soon as he saw her he got a instent hard on. She was wearing a red bra and panties set He smiled then got pulled in.


	2. More Then Friends Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Help

**This is the First chapter I Hope you like it i would like a review on it so i know how im doing **

_**Rachels thoughts -like this-**_

**Finns thoughts -like this-**

Finn Hudson was siting outside wan'ting to go kill Puck and to shout at Quinn **'How could they do this to me the only one who told me the truth was Rachel' **He heard the Glee club come out and he could Hear them all shouting at Rachel he watched

"why Rachel? Now we lost Finn and our chance to win" shouted Mercedes and Finn noticed that they were all shouting at her

"Well mabye you can lie to Finn about things but as soon as i realised what no one wanted me to know i had to tell him because dont you think it would have hurt Finn more, when the Baby came and he noiced it was'nt his and then we lost him as a friend because we, all knew. id like to keep him my friend thanks very much" And Finn saw Rachel stand up for herself

"And you know why we did'nt tell you because you would have gone and shouted that big mouth of yours off and now you have look what happend" said Kurt to her and he saw that

"come on guys she's not worth it" Tina said to them

When they were gone, he saw that she had hurt in her eyes.

Finn went over "Rach" Rachel turned and wiped her eyes when she saw it was Finn

"Hey Finn im sorry I told you about Quinn and the Baby i should have kept my big mouth shut as Kurt said" as she looked down he hugged her she hugged back suprised

"I dont think you have a big mouth Rachel you told the truth which noone else did and for that im thankful because now i dont have to be worried about a Baby I, can just have fun and i want to live it to the fullist" and a smiled spred on Finns face and smiled to "so thank you"

"Well we could have some fun" Finn looked at Rachel "what's something you wan't to do? What you haven do with Quinn" Finn looked down and said

"Sex" and Rachel looked at Finn and Smiled

"Well then we could have sex " Finn's head looked at her and said

"what"

"Yeah you know just for fun. We dont have to do Boyfriend and Girlfriend stuff like hold hands in the, halls or anythings just Friends with benerfits just think about it" Finn watched Rachel walk to her car and Finn thought **'wow did that just happen'**

Finn kept thinking over what Rachel said **'Friends with Benerfits noone would know and it could be fun yeah Im texting her'**

**Rachel I will take you up**

**on that when can we do it.**

**x Finn**

**Well my Dads are away for 2 days**

**you know were I live so come over**

**x Rachel**

**Okay thank you**

**X Finn**

When He got there he looked at Quinn's House thats next door and smiled and rang Rachels doorbell and thought '**Surves you right Quinn im having fun now**' just as, Rachel opened the door as soon as he saw her he got a instent hard on. She was wearing a red bra and panties set He smiled then got pulled in.

"See i knew you would take me up on it. How do I look" Finn looked her up and down and felt his dick harden more

"You look so sexy Rach" then Rachel grabbed Finn's hand and pulled him to the staires to her bedroom Finn's other hand grabbed her bum that you could, see because she is wearing a thong.

When they got to her room...


	3. More Then Friends Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Friends with Benerfits

**Before on More then Friends **

**When they got to her room...**

Rachel opened the door and then when they were inside she closed it and locked it. Rachel pushed Finn on the bed and climbed up him and she felt that he had a hard on Rachel smiled at him, he looked at her and said

"What? its what that hot little number has done to me. You dont except me not to Rach your hot babe" Rachel's smiled grew more and she kissed him and thought_**'our first kiss'**_ she started opening his top when it was undone Rachel threw it to the floor and kissed his cheast. Rachel grined when she heard him moan then it was Rachels turn to moan when Finn's hands went up her legs and, one of Finn's fingers wen't inside her pussy

"God Rachel your so wet" Rachel looked at Finn and nodded and moaned again when she saw that Finn had lust in his eyes. Rachel opened his jeans and Finn kicked them off the bed, so they were both were in their underwear Finn roled them over so he was on top and reached round and unhucked her bra. Rachel moaned when Finn's Mouth were on her nipple and pulled off Finn's boxers, Rachel threw them to the floor with the rest of their cloths and ran her hands threw Finn's messy hair. Finn looked at Rachel and pulled her panties down

"do you have a .." but was cut of Rachel's lips on his Finn looked at her

"Im on the pill I went on it when I started my period" Finn nodded and put his dick at her entrance and pushed in slowly and when Finn was fully in he, waited because it was ment to hurt a girl for her first time.

"Okay you can move Finn im fine" Finn nodded at Rachel and started thrusting in out of her Finn started kissing down her neck

and listened to Rachel and His moanes when Finn hit her G-spot

"Oh Finn Baby right there" Finn did as he was told and kept hiting it and grunted when Rachel put her legs around his waist and Finn went in faster and harder "Oh Im so close" Finn nodded in to Rachels neck and then Rachels walls clouched around his dick as, Rachel came with a one last "Finn" and then after a few more thrusts Finn came with a loud

"Rachel". He put his face in Rachel's breasts trying to breath and Rachel runing her hands threw his hair then he roled off Rachel and kissed her again. Finn put his arm around Rachel when she snugged up to him and she whispred

"So was it fun Finn" Finn looked at her to see her looking at him Finn nodded and said

"Yeah it was really fun" and kissed her head as they fell asleep.


	4. More Then Friends Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Unexspected News

**Before on More then Friends **

**Yeah it was really fun" and kissed her head as they fell asleep._**

Finn and Rachel were pulled out of their slumber to a tune Finn groaned and picked up his phone to see it was his mother he picked it up just as Rachel started kissing his neck

"Hey mom what's up" as he rubed his eyes then ran a hand threw Rachel's hair as she is kissing and biting his neck

_"well dear id like you to come home I have somethings to tell you and I dont think it can be said over phone so come home" _

"yeah sure mom ill be right there is everything okay you sound shakey" Rachel pulled of his neck to mouth 'is everythings okay' Finn nodded and pointed to the door Rachel nodded and lets him get dressed

"_yeah everything is okay just come home"_

"okay ill be there soon" as Finn hung up the phone and Finn looked at Rachel to see her watching him in nothing but a dressing gown.

"sorry to cut this short Baby but my mom wan'ts me" Rachel smiled at him as they walked down

"Its fine Finn we can catch up later" Finn nodded and give her one last kiss and slaped her ass and Finn smiled when she giggled and then He left to see what his mother wanted.

When he got home he saw a blue car in the drive he looked at it confushed and went in the house and shouted "Hey mom im Home. Mom who's is that car outside i could'nt park in my space because of it" Finn said as he walk to the livingroom when he got there he saw Kurt and his dad and Finn's mom sat there His mother stood up with, the rest of them Kurt smiled

"Hey Finn how you feeling" Finn looked at him and nodded a hey

"I feel fine. Hey mom whats going on" as Finn looked at his mom

"well baby as you know its been awhile since your father" Finn nodded as looked at her "well you see I have been seeing Burt who is your friend Kurts dad" she said shakey when she saw Finns eyes widen on dating. Then Kurt come over to him

"is int this great we might become brothers. Glee brothers" Kurts smiled at Finn who just glared at him and his mother saw

"sweetie where have you just been" Finn looked at his mother and tuck a deep breath and say

"I was at Rachels" and Kurt gasped

"your still friends with her after what she did" Finn looked at kurt and says

"yeah i am Kurt she told me the truth and before im okay with you. I want you to say sorry to her because what you said to her was so not okay in my book" As he pushed of Kurts hand of his shoulder.

"Baby what happend" as she came over and Burt sat down as well.

"Quinn lied the babys not mine its Noahs and everyone knew in glee except me and Rachel but as soon as she knew she told me" as Finn looked down His, mother gasped

"so she was lieing all this time" Finn nodded "Oh sweetie why don't you call Rachel round we can have a big dinna to thank her snd you dear can tell her sorry" as Finns mother looked at Kurt who nodded. Finn looked at Burt

"you better look after my mom she is everything to Me" as kissed his mother cheek who gasped when she heard what he said

"thank you for giving this a try Baby" Finn nodded and got this phone out

**Baby put on something nice to have dinna**

**in and come round my mom wants to thank**

**you and I want to see you again so come **

**round **

**X Finn **

**Okay see you 20 mins **

**X Rachel**

Finn walked to the kitchen and told his mother "she will be here in 20" Carole nodded and smiled at him

**20 mins Later**

The doorbell rang Finn ran over and opened it and smiled when he saw what she was wearing she had on jeanes that hugged her Ass and a Blue t'shirt and black boots over her jeanes and she had her hair down and make-up. Finn looked around and leaned over and kissed her and then Rachel pulled away and said

"so whats going on and why did you need me here"Finn smiled at her

"my mother wanted you to come. And she is dating Kurts dad so i need some help or i might kick and punch things" Rachel nodded and walked to the kitchen.


	5. More Then Friends Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Dinna Time / School

**Before on More then Friends **

**"so whats going on and why did you need me here"Finn smiled at her**

**"my mother wanted you to come. And she is dating Kurts dad so i need some help or i might kick and punch things" Rachel nodded and walked to the kitchen.**

When Rachel got to the Kitchen she saw Kurt siting there when Kurt saw her He jumped up and scared Rachel when he hugged her and said

"Im sorry Babe i was just upset that Finn had said that he was leaving i did'nt mean it do you forgive me" Rachel looked at Kurt and said

"yeah But there is nothing to forgive I mean i shud have kept my big mouth shut" just as Finn came in to the kitchen she smiled when he hugged his mother

"Momma id like you to meet Rachel Berry. Rachel id like you to meet my mother Carole Hudson" Rachel held out her hand

"Hi its so nice to meet you. Finn has said so much about you" and was suprised when she hugged her.

"okay Finn, Kurt go set the table and get Burt to help you. Rachel why dont you come help me with the food" Rachel nodded and smiled at Finn who winked at her. Rachel followed Carole in to the kitchen and helped her with the food

"Thank you for tell my boy about Quinn been a Lieing cheating whore she is. I never liked her she was never nice to me and always told Finn what to do and when to so thank you for standing by him" Rachel nodded and said to his mother "I Would do anything for Finn he's my best Friend. He stands by me and i stand by him." Carole smiled at Rachel and Rachel and Carole finshed, dinna just as Finn come in to the kitchen and asked

"Do you want any help taking the food in" and Carole nodded and he picked up 2 trays while Rachel picked up one and Carole had one to.

Burt sat as the main seat, with Carole in front of him and then Kurt next to her and Finn infront of him then Rachel next to Finn. Finn had alot and Rachel looked at him and hit his shoulder he looked at her and, rubbed his shoulder and said "What why did you hit me" Rachel turned to him

"save some for more people their are more people then just you" and got a bit and left the meat and fit tuck hers

"Finn that last one was Rachels" Finn looked at his mother and said

"Rachel does'nt eat meat" and his mother looked at Rachel who was only eating veg and Rachel nodded at her.

"so what are you all doing in glee" Rachel looked up then and said

"iv got a new number that iv been working on and i can't wait to sing" and they all smile at her

When dinna was over it was great it had laughter and smiles and Finn had his hand on Rachels nee all the way thought. Finn said goodnight to Rachel and said ill see you in the morning and give her a kiss goodbye.

**Next Morning **

Rachel and Finn pulled in a same time and smiled at each other and Finn was wearing Black jeans and white shirt with black trainers. When Rachel was wearing a white summers dress with white shoes and hair down.

**'god she looks sexy'**

_'Dear god Finn looks so hot in them jeans I so want to fuck him im geting wet just thinking about it' _as both Finn and Rachel walked in the school all the boys looked at Rachel and Finn wanted to punch them all for looking at her. They went to all their lessons and Quinn was trying to talk to him and Puck was trying to talk to Rachel but she walked past him and after Lunch it was Glee were, Rachel will sing her song.


	6. More Then Friends Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Glee Club

**I hope you like my More then friends so far**

Rachel and Finn walked in to the Glee room when Will saw Finn he smiled and said "So you not leaving us then Finn" Finn looked at him and said

"No I just had to blow off some steam yesturday and Rachel helped so im cool now" as Finn followed Rachel to the seats just as the rest of the Glee club came in and smiled when they saw Finn. Then Puck and Quinn come in and see Rachel and Finn laughting Puck thought he would be okay with him so he went over

"Finn we okay man" as Puck held out his hand and Finn stood up and looked at him and

"No were not okay but im been the bigger man and im moving on" then Finn sat down in the seat next to Rachel who smiled at him and so did the rest of the Glee Club

"okay guys who has something to share with the group" Rachel looked around and put her hand up "come on down Rachel show us what you got"

Rachel went down and Finn watched and saw her eyes go to him then to everyone else **'This is for me'**

**Rachel:**Ohh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
**Rachel:**Ohh, oh, oh, oh, oh

**Rachel:**You were in college working part time waiting tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was the flight risk with the fear of fallin'  
Wonderin' why we bothered with love if it never lasts

**Rachel:**I say "Can you believe it?"  
As we're lying on the couch  
The moment I can see it  
Yes, yes I can see it now

CHORUS:  
**Rachel:**Do you remember when we're sittin' there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

VERSE 2:  
**Rachel:**Flash forward and we're taking on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes

**Rachel:**But we've got bills to pay,  
We got nothing figured out  
When it was hard to take yes, yes  
This is what I thought about

CHORUS:  
**Rachel:**Do you remember when we're sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

**Rachel:**Do you remember all the city lights on the water  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

**Rachel:**Oho oho oho

VERSE 3:  
**Rachel:**And I remember that fight 2:30 AM  
And everything was slippin' right out of my hands  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street

**Rachel:**Braced myself for the goodbye  
Cause that's all I've ever known  
And you took me by surprise  
You said I'll never leave you alone  
You said...

CHORUS:  
**Rachel:**I remember how we felt sittin' by the water  
And every time I look at you it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine

**Rachel:**Hold on  
Make it last  
Hold on  
Never turn back

**Rachel:**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

**Rachel:**Hold on

**Rachel:**Yeah, yeah do you believe it?

**Rachel:**Hold on  
We're gonna make it now.  
Hold on  
And I can see it yeah, yeah  
And I can see it now, See it now, See it now 

When she finshed everyone clapped and Finn smiled at her when she sat down and Will looked at her and smiled and said

"that was Fantastic whats is called Rachel" Rachel smiled and said

"Mine" and he smiled

"well it was Fantastic" Will looked at Finn and said "Do you have anything for us Finn"

"mabye im still geting the tune right" and Will looked at him and said

"whats it called" Tina asked

"Gotta be somebody" and Rachel smiled at him and Quinn looked at him and so did Puck and Will smiled at him and nodded

When they left the music room Finn looked at Rachel and said

"You were Great in there you always are. So my mom is at work till late tonight and you could come round you know" Rachel giggled and nodded and goes

"Blue, Pink, Black" and Finn thought

"Black" Rachel nodded and left the school little did they know that Puck was watching

"Black what the heck" and then he left school


	7. More Then Friends Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Fun

**I hope im doing a good job and i sorry if i have bad spelling im not very good in english so sorry**

When Finn got home he went to the kitchen and got out a cola. and thought **'Its Rachel's birthday in two days what am I going to get her'**

The doorbell went Finn put down his cola and opened the door to find Rachel stood there, Finn smiled and let her in and went to the livingroom. Finn was drinking when Rachel tuck of the pettiecoat and Finn saw that Rachel was wearing, Blue sexy Panties and bra with laice. Finn kept looking at Rachel and ended up geting a hard on.

Finn pulled Rachel to Him so Rachel's legs were on either side of him so she could feel His hard on. Rachel moaned and started kissing his neck.

"You don't know how much I wanted to kiss you and fuck you in the broom closet" Finn moaned when He heard Rachel say that.

He picked Rachel up and walked them to Finn's room Kissing him forcefully, Rachel pushed him backward onto the bed, moving down with him as his arms came to her sides before moving over her side carefully, almost like he was afraid that she would change her mind. Pushing her hips into the mattress again, Rachel's lips parted slightly to let his tongue in as her lips pressed against his more, deepening the kiss. Her tongue pushed against his as it moved into her mouth, one of his hands sliding up her back to the back of her head, keeping her close to him as their tongues tangled together and their kiss grew more heated. Rachel's skin started tingling as his hand slid up her top, the callouses of his fingers running over her stomach. She let out a soft moan into his mouth as her eyes closed, her own hands sliding under his shirt, pushing it up as she explored the toned muscles of his stomach and 's hand moved to tangle in his hair, gripping it as she felt her temperature rising and her breathing became slightly irregular. Moaning a soft "Finn".

"You're gorgeous," he smiled, leaning down to press a soft kiss against her lips as she reached behind her back to unclasp her bra, letting him slide it down her arms and moaning as he pressed soft kisses in the gentle dip between her breasts, her eyes opening suddenly as his tongue darted out to flick one of her nipples. "Oh Finn..." she moaned, as his mouth closed around it, sucking on her breast with a low chuckle as one of his hands moved up to pinch her other nipple. Finn's hands and mouth felt far better than she could have ever imagined they would feel and the way his hands were caressing her skin, like he was trying to memorize every small detail was driving her crazy. She felt a wetness building between her thighs, causing her to moan and buck her hips against his involuntarily. Finn let out what she was sure was a growl and she looked down at him briefly. He looked up at her with a smile before bringing his lips up to hers and kissing her roughly, one of his hands sliding down between them to rub her softly through her panties. Rachel had never felt anything like the feelings he was causing her to feel. She arched against him, moaning as her hands moved to his belt, unbuckling it and pulling it out of his belt loops, before unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, pushing them down his hips a little and watching as he kicked them off,and moved to push down his boxers, Rachel smiling a little as he moaned quietly. When she touched his Dick. Finn pushed in to her causing her to let out a loud moan, relaxing into the bed. Finn took it as a sign that he could move faster and Rachel cried out as he pushed into her, going a little deeper with every thrust as she stretched around him, feeling herself get wetter. "Finn, this feels so good," she whimpered, her arms moving to wrap around his shoulders, her fingers curling into his skin.

Finn's face moved up to bury in her neck as he moaned loudly. "So tight," he mumbled, as she wrapped one of her legs around his waist, changing their angle a little, her eyes rolling back a little in her head as his hands slid down to her hips and he pulled her closer to him, pushing into her deeper.

"Oh my God," she cried, her back arching slightly as his thrusts grew faster. Her breathing was growing ragged and her temperature was rising more. Her other leg wrapped around his waist and Rachel shifted under Finn just slightly, crying out as he hit against her spot. "Oh Finn! Right there," she begged, eliciting a groan from Finn as he continued to thrust against her spot, her walls throbbing around him. "So close!" she cried, feeling him nod into her neck as he sucked and bit at her skin gently. Rachel arched her back more, her fingernails digging into her shoulder as she tightened around him suddenly, climaxing with a cry, moaning his name. "Oh Finn," she moaned, feeling him come after her, moaning as they came down from their high together, their breathing ragged as she melted back into the mattress and Finn collapsed with a moan on top of her chest. he rolled off her and pulled the covers over them.


	8. More Then Friends Chapter 8

Chapter 8. Party

**I Hope Im Doing Okay In My Story More Then Friends **

When Finn and Rachel did get out of bed Kurt texted Finn and told him

**Hey Finn bring Rachel **

**Round To my House **

**Its Party Time**

**From Kurt **

**Okay ill be Right Round**

**From Finn**

Finn and Rachel got in the car and started driving to Kurts

"I dont get why we had to stop having sex just to go somewhere" Rachel said to Finn and then looked out the window

"Oh stop moaning because you will like it" just then Finn pulled the car in to Kurts drive.

"Okay. Why are we at Kurts" when she looks at him Rachel saw a grin

"just come on" then Finn walked to Kurts door and opened it Finn, and when Finn and Rachel got to the Livingroom He turned on the lights and the Glee Club including Will and Emma. When Rachel saw everyone and a banner that said

**Happy 17Th Birthday Rachel**

Rachel turned to Finn and said "You did all this for me" Finn looked at her and said

"No Kurt did I just give him the idea" Rachel smiled at Finn and hugged him then Rachel ran to Kurt who was by the music and hugged him.

"Thank You Kurt this is great i thought you had all forgotten" Finn picked up a drink for Rachel and one for himself. He got some chips as well He passed the drink to Rachel who smiled and thanked Him, Finn turned to see Puck waving him over.

"Im just going to talk to Puck I think its about time I forgive him" Rachel smiled at Finn.

"Yeah I think it is" Then Finn walked over to Puck who was drinking and eating some food.

"Finn im am so I regret what I did I dont want our friendship to be broken anymore man your like my brother" Puck looks down and then Finn pulled Puck to him.

"I forgive you man its okay were brothers we stick by each other no matter what" Finn and Puck smiled at each other and hugged.

Rachel comes over and jumps on Finns back and looks at Both Puck and Finn

"you too okay now" Finn looked at her

"yeah were fine"

"Guys its time to sing Happy Birthday" Will said the the 3 friends

All the Glee Club come round the table and Rachel stood in front of the birthday cake that said

**Happy Birthday Rachel From The Glee Club**

They all started singing Rachel was smileing at them all. When they finshed Will and Emma left to go on their date. The rest of the Glee Club had shots and played 'I Never'

"okay so I never slept with anyone" Mercedes said and saw Finn and Rachel and Quinn and Puck take a drink. Puck looked at Finn

"who have you slept with man and not told me"

"were still on a rocky road so I like her she is beatiful" Rachel grinned when Finn said that.

"so can i know her name" Finn shook his head

"no i dont want anyone to know for in case it does'nt work out"

"cool"

For the rest of the night they played games and had fun then Finn tuck Rachel home and give her a kiss saying he would see her later.

"bye baby" as Rachel went in Her house they both went to bed and could not wait to see their lover again in the morning.


	9. More Then Friends Chapter 9

Chapter 9. Love

**I Hope Im Doing Okay In My Story More Then Friends **

After school the next day Finn and Rachel when to Finns house and up to his bedroom. His Mom was not home she was on a date with Kurts dad.

Finn and Rachel started kissing She slid her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. She felt him kiss her back, his tongue sliding across her lips. She granted him access to her warm mouth and he began to walk them backwards towards the bed. His hands were all over her as their tongues tangled together in a familiar dance. They hit the edge of his bed and he picked her up and placed her on the soft comforter. Finn tuck Rachel cloths off and Rachel tuck Finns cloths of too, His lips left hers and fell to her chest where he brought 1 hard nipple into his warm mouth. The moan she released was more animalistic this time and her back arched into him as he mouth and hands worked on her breasts. He switched from one breast to the other leaving a trail of kissed in the valley that separated them. Her fingers traced the outline of the muscles on his back and her hips involuntarily bucked into his.

"Oh God Finn" she gasped as she felt his hand slide away from her breast and down her abdomen. He rolled to the side as she parted her legs for him.

Then before she knew what was happening she felt the most amazing sensation as his fingers parted her and his tongue found her clit. She screamed out in ecstasy as he slid a finger into her. He slowly slid his long finger in and out of her as his tongue made circles around her clit. Her hands were knotted into the bed sheets at her side as her hips rose up into him. He pulled his finger out of her only to replace it with two fingers. Her head fell back and she began to pant, her hips following the same rhythm he was creating. His tongue was warm and wet against her and she could feel a tightening in her belly. He could feel her walls contracting against his fingers and he pulled his head away from her and looked up to her. He wanted to watch her cum and it was making him crazy.

"Come on baby, cum for me" his voice was gravely with desire

"Oh fuck" she yelled out as her body gave into the pleasure and she reached her climax hard.

He smiled at her as she fell back against the bed, she was covered in a layer of sweat, her hair was a complete mess. She looked beautiful to him because he had been able to give this to her. And at that moment he had to have her.

He looked up to see she was watching him but her eyes quickly fell from his eyes to his erection.

"Wow Babe your really hard"

"your dame right im Hard and its your fault you sexy Ass Babe"

Finn reached to the bedside table and grabbed the condom he had deposited there earlier. Finn tore it open with his teeth and proceeded to roll it onto his erection. Finn lowered himself down into between Rachels legs. The tip of his erection pressed against her and Finn slide into her. Finn started thursting in and out of her Her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist and her fingers made trails down his glistening back. His lips were planted solidly on her neck as his body worked against hers.

"Finn" she purred into his ear "Cum for me".

And that did as he lost all control of himself and an animalistic groan escaped his lips as his climax hit him hard and fast. He felt her fingers in his hair as he road out his orgasm before collapsing onto her.

"Shit Rach" was all he could manage to squeek out of his dry lips.

Then Finn pulled out of Rachel and put his arm around Rachel Finn looked at her

"Rachel I Love You" Rachels head shot up and she smiled

"Finn I Love You" Finn smiled and kissed her and fell asleep


	10. More Then Friends Chapter 10

Chapter 10. First One To Find Out

**I Hope Im Doing Okay In My Story More Then Friends **

Rachel and Finn were lieing in Finns small bed just holding each other after they told each other that they Love each other. Rachel had fell asleep but Finn could not He saw just siting there, holding Rachel ans sometimes kisses her head. and thought **'God how did i get so lucky'**.

He was just falling to dreamland when the doorbell when Finn stood up and got on His boxers and a t'shirt and when down and opened the door to find Puck stood there with crisps in one hand and beer in the other He grinned when he saw Finn looking at them and, pushed past him and put on the game.

"Don't just stand there man lets watch the game and have fun while I try to get you to tell me who this chick is" and then Puck throw a beer to him.

"So you just come to watch the game even thought you have a tv at your house and its bigger then mine" Puck just sruggs then theres a creak on the staires and Puck smirks at Him

"so this is why you want me gone because your girl is here so let me meet her I mean am here now right" just then Rachel came round in Finns top and Finn looked her up and down Rachel giggled they both forgot that Puck was there

"Baby what are you doing down here" Then Puck coughted and Rachel and Finns eyes snaped to Him.

"Oh" was all Rachel said and she pulled Finn's top down more

"I can not belive your sleeping with Rachel Berry our Rachel Berry" Puck looked at them as if he had just seen something very bad.

"Dude this is nothing to do with you. What we do in our own life has nothing to do with you or anyone" Finn when over to Rachel who was looking at Puck

"Puck please dont tell anyone we wan't to do that but in our own time were not ready for everyone to know. Please" Then a few tears fell down Rachels face and Finn wiped them and kissed her head

"Fine but im not happy about this. So how long has this been going on?" Puck looked at them they looked at bit guilty

"It started the night I found out about Quinn and you" Puck looked at them wide eyed "But im in love with Rachel Puck. It all started out as fun but it turned in to love. Puck when me and Rachel are ready im going to go out there and say 'Rachel is my Girlfriend and if you dont like Rachel then you dont like me' Where just not ready yet" Puck nodded

"well when your ready ill be there. Well I only come to see who your new babe was! now I know I think I will go home and see what my Mum is cooking see you in school on monday" then Puck left after giving a hugg to Rachel and a manly hug to Finn.

Finn turned to Rachel and picks Rachel up and walkes up the staires back to Finns room


	11. More Then Friends Chapter 11

Chaper 11. Caught

Their lips were pushed against each other, their tongues fighting an unwinnable war, her arms were twisted around his neck and his hands were all over her. His hands gripped the hem of His shirt as he lifted her, from the ground and spun her around so she was sitting on the edge of his desk. She tugged on his boxers His mouth was all over her neck and chest as his hand went down her abdomen. He hooked his thumbs in her panties and quickly pulled them from her body. He fell to his knees, spreading her legs. He could feel her heat as he dipped his tongue into her folds, running it against her clit. She screamed out in pleasure and gripped at the side of the desk. His tongue went to work on her clit as he slid a finger, then two in and out of her warm, wet body just eating her pussy.

He pushed in to her and her legs were around his waist and he started pounding in to her and Finn always went harder when he heard her Moan in pleasure Finn, was giving.

"God Rach you feel so good"

"Finn" Rachel and Finn heard from outside Finns bedroom door

"Shit its my Mom" Rachel looked at Finn scared that they had been caught

"Finn when you have finshed with Rachel we are going to talk and that means now" Finn looked at the door scared because he has never heard his mother so mad.

They both got dressed and went down to the livingroom and found Finn's mother Carole and Burt Kurts dad. They both looked at Rachel and Finn in disapointment, Carole stands up

"I never thought you would do this Finn I trushed you with freedome and this is how you repay me by having sex in your room. Im sorry I have to do this but your grounded" Finn looked at his mom shocked she had never grounded him before "And when your ungrounded you will be keeping your door unlocked when Rachel is here do you understand Finn Hudson" Finn nodded "I carn't heard you Finn"

"Yes Mom" Carole looked at Rachel

"I think its about time you go home its about 7 and your parents maybe worried" Rachel nodded

"you did'nt ring them did you" Finns mom shook Her head

"Non dear I was younge once but if it happends again in my house I will call your parents" Rachel kissed Finn

"Bye Finn see you on monday By Carole and thanks" she nodded and Rachel when home.


	12. More Then Friends Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Telling Finn

**I Really Love Glee I love The Love Of Rachel And Finn Have.**

**This is only about Rachel and Finn's love there will be none of Finn sleeping with Santana or Rachel with Jessie. Jessies group will be at the compertion . -**

Rachel was siting in Her bedroom after Rachel had been sick again Rachel started thinking about, Rachel has'nt been feeling right since the day after, Finn got grounded.

Rachel's dads kept Her at home to see how she felt back to mormal by Monday morning. But if she did'nt feel She had to go to the Doctor.

Rachel had been to the Doctor that morning and the doctor told Rachel

"Im sorry Miss Berry but your 3 month Pregnant" after she talked with the doctor Rachel went homw and told her dads she just had a bug.

Rachel felt tears well up in her eyes "Omg it was ment to be just fun then love come in to it. God I hope Finn stands by me" Rachel Whispered

"Are you okay sweetie you missed dinner" Rachel heard her daddy Hirman say outside her door.

"Yeah im fine daddy im just not hungry" Rachel said to Hirman

"Okay Honey are you ready to go back to school tomorrow" Himan asked Rachel who was silently crying.

"Yeah" Rachel said back when she got a hold of her self

"God I have to tell Finn he was going to be a daddy he already had one baby taken away from him. Im not takeing this one off him"

Next morning Rachel got up and threw up and stroked the belly and whispered "Morning Baby". Then Rachel when down to have breakfast with Her Dad and Daddy, Her Daddy made pancakes and put Orange Juice on the table and they ate breakfast, Rachel got in to her baby blue car after saying goodbye to Her parents and started driving to school.

_**'I hope he does'nt leave me. To do it on my own?'**_

When Rachel got to school She saw Finn just geting out of His car when Finn saw Rachel He smiled and started walking over to Her

**'God she looks hot in them jeans I wish I could feel it'**

"Hey Finn" Rachel looked at Him Finn smiled at Her,

"Hey Rach so my mom is at work till ten tonight and Kurt is going to Mercedes after school and Burt has work till late. So you could come over" Rachel smiled and nodded then Rachel looked at her shoes "you okay" Rachel nodded

"Finn when I come to yours I just want to talk" Finn nodded as they walked in to school

"Okay"

Rachel was siting in Her spanish class trying to listen to Mr Shue He also teaches Glee.

All Rachel was thinking is _**''what the hell am I gonna say 'Hey Finn im Pregnant That would go down great''.**_

When the lesson had finshed Finn walked out to see Puck waiting by Finns locker Rachel looked at Finn who srugged.

They started walking over

"So I heard from your mom that have to watch Finnie because you got caught. How dum can you get getting caught by your mom with your best Friend but im buzy tonight with Quinn and Beth so your on your own" Puck shook his head at Finn and Rachel. Rachel looked at Finn

"What just Happened" Finn smiled

"I think Puck just saved us "

When school had finshed they went to Finns house which was at Kurts house since Finn's mom and Kurts dad decided it was time to move in together. We walked up to Finn's bedroom it looked the same as his other room except it was in the basement and you can see, kurts room because its just on the other room.

"Wow this is cool" Rachel looked around and found a photo of Her and Finn when they went on hoilday to the beach with Finn family 3 months ago. Finn smiled when he saw Rachel looking at it Finn put his arms around Rachel and whispred

"I love that photo. That was just after we tuck a walk on the beach then after the photo was taken I made love to you infront of the water" Rachel nodded put the photo down and got out of his arms and pulled her arms around herself. Finn noticed that she looked terified

"Rach whats wrong" Rachel looked at Finn and started crying

**'Please don't be breaking up with me'**

_**'Please don't leave me'**_

Rachel and Finn thought at the same time Rachel looked at Finn

"Finn Im Pregnant"

...


	13. More Then Friends Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Telling The Family

**I love the Glee songs. New season soon I love it**

**I Hope Im doing okay with my story i might do a sequile but i dont know yet.**

**Sorry for Bad spelling not good at Spelling**

Finn looked at Rachel wide eyed Rachel felt her breathing increase. Finn opened his mouth to say something but nothing come out, Finn went to the sofa and put his head in his hands

"How far are you Rachel" As Finn looked at Rachel who was crying on Finn's bed

"The Doctor said I was 3 months" Finn nodded and looked at the photo and sighed

"So we made our Baby on a beach what a great place to make a Baby if I made Him or Her there what sort of Dad am i going to be" As tears started to fall down Finn's face Rachel stood up and went over because she knew he needed Her. Rachel sat down on His lap and Finn put His head on her Belly Rachel felt Herself tear up again when she felt Finn kiss her Belly.

"So what are we doing are we keeping or giving it to a better family" Finn asked when He sat back up, Rachel noticed that when he said another family Finn flinched

"Were keeping I can't give it away I already love it" as Rachel stroked her Baby Belly Finn smiled when He heard that and then stroked Her Belly with her

"Good because I dont know if I could be there when you would have give Him or Her up" Rachel smiled because Finn was stroking Her belly but also because He was staying Rachel kissed His head.

"Finn we have to tell my parents and yours" Rachel felt Finn stiffen up but Finn nodded

It had been a few hours when the door closed in the hall, Finn and Rachel went up and found Burt and Carole sat there talking when Carole looked up

"Did you too have sex again because if you did im going to kill you Finn" Finn looked at Carole and shook his head

"Mom Rachel is Pregnant" Carole eyes widen Carole started shaking with anger but it went when she saw Finn was crying "i did'nt mean to mom it just happed" Carole nodded and ran over and hugged Finn.

"Its okay sweetie im here ill be here for you and Rachel if you need me" Finn nodded and Rachel hugged Carole as well. When the door opened and closed and saw Kurt come round in to the kitchen Kurt looked at Finn

"What's up Finn" Finn looked at Kurt then to his mom

"Just tell him he is going to know anyway" Finn nodded

"Rachel Pregnant and Im the Dad" Kurts eyes widen

"I did'nt even know you were dating why did'nt you tell me"

"Well we was'nt dating. we were going to tell people when we were ready but we are in love so the Baby was made in love" His Carole smiled and so did burt

"So does that mean im going to be a uncle who gets to pick out the babys cloths" Kurt looked at Finn and Rachel "Please you too have no sence of style"

After they said he could by a few dresses they told his mom they were going over to rachels house to talk to Her Dad and Daddy.

When Finn and Rachel got to the Berrys Finn started to feel worried that her dads would hit him.

Rachel walking in and pulled Finn by the Hand She smiled and walked to the livingroom where Her Dads were, They looked at Their hands then a them Her Dad Leroy glared at Finn and Her Daddy Hirman tryed to keep him carm.

"What's going on Rachel we hardly see anything of you and now, we see you with Hudson" Shouted Leroy Finn felt Rachel flinch but stayed strong.

"We need to talk" Rachel looked at her dads and said "I did'nt mean for this to happen but im Pregnant" Rachel looked at her dad then Her Daddy stood up

"WHat Rachel Berry you have ruined this family. We are geting that Baby aborted and you will never see Finn again" Rachel Went back over to Finn who was geting glared at by Her dad. Rachel grabed Finns hand

"no im keeping it and Me and Finn are going to be parents" Rachel smiled when she felt a flutter in Her belly.

"Well then you have 20 mins to get your stuff and get the Hell out of my House your not my daughter anymore" Rachels eyes widen

_**'Oh FUCK what am i going to do'**_

**'God i need air i feel so faint'**

Finn looked at Rachel who looked deep in thought "Rachel I need air your dad is looking at me and i can't breath" Finn Whispered and Rachel nodded and walked up to her room just as tears started to fall

_**'why would they do this to me I just wanted there help'**_

Finn was walking to the door when Leroy grabbed Finn and punched him in the face and Finn felt his nose broke. Finn looked up to see Leroy been held by Hirman.

"Thats for geting my Daughter Pregnant and your lucky that Hirman has me or I would do more damage" Finn nodded and covered his nose that was bleeding and stood and swayed. Rachel come back down with 4 bags but when she saw Finn she droped them all.

"What the Fuck happened" Rachel glared at Leroy and went over to Finn and saw lots of blood "You have lost me forever now this is the last time you will see me. You could have killed him" Rachel picked up Her bags and walked out the door helping Finn with her Dad and Daddy watching them go.


	14. More Then Friends Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Wait

**Sorry for Bad spelling not good at Spelling**

FPOV

When we got outside I did not feel right at all my nose would not stop bleeding. When Rachel got to the car I laided my head on the window and then there was darkness. And my Rachel I followed and saw white.

RPOV

Rachel started driving She looked at Finn and saw He was as sleep so she went faster. When Rachel pulled outside the Hummel drive Rachel, turned to Finn

"Hey Babe were here"

But there was nothing Rachel tryed shaking Him but nothing. Rachel ran out the car and straight in to the House Kurt saw her first

"whats wrong Rach" Rachel started sobbing

"Finn wont wake up" Then Burt ran out the door and come back in with Finn still the same.

Carole looked at Finn and started to cry Carole looked at Rachel "What happened to my Boy"

"My Dad hit him"

"were going to have to take him to hospital he is bearly breathing" Burt picked him up and Rachel and the rest of the family ran out.

When they got to the hospital the one of the doctors came over

"What happened here"

"My Dad hit hit him. But he was fine in the car then when we got to their house he was gone" Rachel looked down to the floor and started sobbing and rubbed stomach and thought

_**'Its okay Baby Daddy will be fine'**_

Rachel felt a flutter in her stomach when she thought it. It was 3 houres before the doctor that tuck Finn came out.

"Finn is in a coma and we don't know how long Finn will be like that, and we don't know if he will rember the last year of his life"

Rachel's eyes widen and she stood up "so you mean to tell me that my boyfriend my Babys Daddy might not rember our relishionship and that he is going to be a father" Rachel screamed as she got in the doctors face Her hormones are out of wack.

"Im sorry Miss but yes"

Rachel and the Hummel/Hudson clan, wen't in to Finn's room to see Finn on a vent. Rachel went over and held his hand

"Finn please wake up and rember me and our baby" Rachel whispered as, tears went down her face.

Days went by and it was time for Rachel to go back to school. Rachel got out of the car and saw Kurt, waiting by the school doors. Rachel ran to him

"How is he is he any better" Kurt looked down and shook his head

"No still the same" Rachel nodded as they walked in to school. When the end of the day came, Kurt and Rachel walked in to Glee room

"Where Finn" Mr Shue asked when he saw Rachel and Kurt.

Rachel looked down and started to cry Kurt pulled her to him and hugged her.

"Are you okay Rachel" Mr Shue come over and rubbed Rachel's back.

"Finn's in hospital because of something personal and he's in a coma and Rachel is falling a part because how close they are to each other and something else but i cant say" Kurt said to them all, They all looked at Rachel who looked broken.

"Rachel come here white girl" Mercedes held her arms out and Rachel ran in to them. Rachel cried herself to sleep.

"Rachel sweetie" Rachel woke up to find Carole standing in front of her. Everyone was looking at them, Quinn glared at Rachel

"Lets get you home then we will go see Finn I heard he wants to see you" Rachel head shot up

"He's awake" Carole nodded Rachel started crying tears of joy

"Lets go see my Baby" then Rachel ran out of the room with Carole and Kurt


	15. More Then Friends Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Happy

**Sorry for Bad spelling not good at Spelling **

**Finn has the best body But, Puck is a sexy Badboy **

When they got to the hospital, Rachel ran to Finns room to see him sleeping. Rachel thought he was still in a coma and started, to cry Finn opened his eyes to see Rachel crying in the hospital seat.

"Rach" Rachel looked up and gasped and jumped on the bed, and started kissing all over his face. "Ok Honey stop doing that. How is our Baby" Finn put his hand on Rachel's Belly where there baby lies

"Fine I see the Baby tomorrow" Finn looked at her with a smile

"Can I come" Finn asked shyly Rachel smiled and giggled and nodded

"Yes you can it's your Baby and we get to know what were having so you have to be there" Finn smiled snd kissed her and her belly.

"I love you Baby Daddy can't wait for you to get here"

The door opened and it was the doctor "Hey you too. I just came to tell you that Finn can go when he is ready." Rachel smiled at the doctor and nodded

"Thanks doctor"

Rachel helped Finn dress and they walked out. Carole and Burt Drove all three of the teenages home. When they get back to the Hudson house Finn and Rachel run to Finns bedroom. Finn locked his room and turned to Rachel and started kissing her, Finn pulled away after a long and heated kiss

"Lets tell everyone and let them know that your having my baby and that were together and in love"

Rachel smiled and nodded and kissed him "I can not wait they will know that your mine"

Finn and Rachel made out a little more before they went to sleep, in each others arms smiling


	16. More Then Friends Chapter 16

Omfg I cant wait for season 3 of glee to come on to sky its so mint and im missing it. I got all my family in to it my 2 sisters my mum and dad its so mint. And so I know its coming back in autumn but don't know know when so if you do please tell

and sorry the story took so long to put it on again its just im been busy with 6th form and family so sorry

Now on with the story

Chapter 16 Their Own Song ?

When Rachel woke up to her baby kicking Finn's hand on the stomach she smiled and gigged when Finn woke up and was looking at it in wonder. Rachel ran her hands through Finn's hair as he lied his head back on Rachel's breasts and started to kiss them and she could feel his erection on her leg.

Rachel looked down at Finn who looked up as if he hadn't done out "Baby I would let you have your way with me but we have 20 mins to get ready and get to school."

Finn frowned then nodded and kissed their baby bump "Daddy loves you little one" and pulled Rachel up with him to the bathroom. When they got down to the kitchen Finn and Rachel had pancakes Rachel had strawberry's on hers that she had been craving, then got in Finns car and left for school with Kurt.

When they got in to the parking lot Finn helped Rachel out and Kurt walked with them while talking to Mercedes who had joined them at, the car about this lad Blaine who Kurt had started seeing.

Everyone was staring at Finn and Rachel but no one really cared Quinn was waiting by her locker to see what the jocks did but all they did was fist punch Finn and smile at Rachel who smiled back shyly. Quinn felt like she was going to cry until she saw she saw the new lad Sam she saw a new game "GET FINN JEALOUS" a huge, smile started to form on her face she walked over to him and held out her hand

"HI im Quinn Frabray id just like to welcome you to William McKinley" the poor shocked Sam looked so startled then smiled back

"Hi am Sam and thanks no one's been as nice as you" As he shook her hand as they walked down the corridor but Finn didn't care he smiled and turned back to beaming pregnant girlfriend who he loved with all of his heart.

IN GLEE ++++++++****++++++*****++++++++

Finn and Rachel were been al loved up and Quinn hated it Puck was really liking the way this turned out because it its only been a month since his and Quinn's daughter Beth had been born and she didn't care at all about her, so Puck is enjoying her pain at least she knows how he fells. But looks at Finn with longing and he meets Quinn's eyes across the room and realisation takes over and Pucks shakes his head at her. Mr Shue looks at Finn and smiles

"Good to have you back Finn it wasn't the same without you" as he lied a hand on his shoulder

"Thanks Mr Shue its good to be back and I just want to say thanks you to everyone who help take care of Rachel when I couldn't but I will be from now on" as he looked around the room everyone nodded back at him except Quinn and Finn just turned around Finn and Rachel told Mr Shue they had been working on a song together he nodded and give it a go

Rachel looked at every one "Its called Pretending its only a ruff draft so it might not be good" as she looked Finn then a Brian who started to play

face to face and heart to heart  
we're so close, yet so far apart  
I close my eyes I look away  
that's just because I'm not okay

but I hold on, I stay strong  
wondering if we still belong

will we ever say the words we're feeling  
reach down underneath and tear down all the walls  
will we ever have a happy ending  
or will we forever only be pretending  
will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be pretending

how long do I fantasize  
make believe that it's still alive  
imagine that I am good enough  
and we can choose the ones we love

but I hold on, I stay strong  
wondering if we still belong

will we ever say the words we're feeling  
reach down underneath and tear down all the walls  
will we ever have a happy ending  
or will we forever only be pretending  
will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be

keeping secrets safe  
every move we make  
seems like no one's letting go  
and it's such a shame  
cause if you feel the same  
how am I supposed to know

will we ever say the words we're feeling  
reach down underneath and tear down all the walls  
will we ever have a happy ending  
or will we forever only be pretending  
will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be (pretending)  
will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be (pretending)  
will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be pretending

AFTER THE SONG

The glee club clapped but Quinn Mr Shue congratulated them on the song. They left glee to go see their baby and find out the sex.


End file.
